brendan_erins_childhood_memoriafandomcom-20200214-history
The Problem With Cooking Part 2
The Problem With Cooking Part 2 is a story written on the 23rd of September 2007. Story The problem with cooking...CONTINUED!!! later that day... Brendan:WERE DOOMED!DUPED!BAMBOOZLED!DESTROYED!DELETED! Erin:But they just walked past into the picnic room! Bowser:THAT IS SO IT! IM RINGING KUJA!!!! Erin & Brendan:NO! Brendan:We cant anyway! we dunno if he will kill us along with HE and HIM. Erin:....and I dont know his number! Bowser:Sorry.Already rung him.Hes comin alright! Erin:OH BOWSER! We are all gonna die ..... Brendan:Howabowt we ring.... Erin:RING THAT STUPID SWEARING SMOKING &*!$BAG AND I WILL KILL YOU!!!!! Brendan:You take everything seriously. Bowser:Now is not the time to smoke.....I mean joke! Erin:Oh, by the by, Bowser, when i hid in your Cupboard drawers, it stank of gysahl pickles! Bowser:And?Its my favourite food.The pickles are low on fat! Erin:Wha!? Brendan:Guys? I dont know why, but we should ri...AHHHH!Stop kickin me! Erin:DONT EVEN SUGGEST IT! Bowser:AH NO! NONONONONO!TERRIBLE! Erin:What? Bowser:LOOK! Brendan:THEY FINISHED THE PICKNICK! Erin:Dont say it like that. Bowser:They have walked straight past! Erin:Gnnr.........say, lets ring black mage! Brendan:Yay!Weve all suggested somethin'! Erin:KK.....ringing...hi black mage! could you help us?Theres something bad happenin' here. Bowser:Whos black mage? Erin:Bowser shhhh.....we are at the cooking part of the ATB hq.Will you come?Thanks! See ya. Brendan:Black mage is coming! Woopee! Bowser:Lets try waiting! Brendan:We need to wait for black mage. Erin:....and Kuja, done forget. 2 hours later ding dong Erin:I heard a bell. Brendan:Ill go answer.Oh hi Kuja go find two guys roaming araound the HQ will ya bye! Bowser:NO, YOU DOPE! HE WILL KILL US FOR SURE! Brendan:Hes a quick talker, aint he?Kuja wont kill us. Well be fine... ding dong Brendan:Go see if its black mage! Erin:Hi black mage! Black mage:Where the two stupid people? Bowser:Didnt expect him to be like that in that voice. Brendan:Neither did I!Ive never known him.Only heard of him. Erin:Theres a high leveled black mage and a weird guy with a sword. Blackmage:do we get to plan? Brendan:'Course we do! Blackmage:YAY! PLANNING!\ Bowser:Ill go check up on my people. See ya. Erin:KK bowser! Bye! blackmage and brendan do continuous chattering for planning Erin:Hmm....who would be more crazy?Maybe the mage....no, the other one....no way! Im stayin with the crazy mage. Blackmage:WHAT?ONE OF THEM IS A BLACK MAGE!?Im glad im here now. Brendan:Yep.Now we done thew plan.....we can lure them here! Erin:Whats the plan? Blackmage:You know the cooking?Were gonna slam it all over hallway 63! Erin:Oh fine.Its gonna be fun! Brendan:LETS DO IT! Everyone:YEAH! HALLWAY 63 Erin:Weve got everything! Black mage:Lets do this. Brendan:GACHT! Erin:EH!?!?Why GACHT? Brendan:They're coming!!!Listen carefully... ???:Why we working for the stupid frog thing? ???:So we can KILL! Black mage:RUN! Erin,Brendan and Blackmage:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! In a store cupboard on hallway 61,room 197 Brendan:They came just too QUICK! Erin:ITS CUZ BRENDAN SAID GACHT! Brendan:Hee hee! Black mage:We need Bowser! Erin:Lets get there! Quickly! when they got to bowser Brendan:Bowser!....Bowser, what are you doing? Bowser:Mpph Mph Mupph Miphph Maph Moph!!!! Black mage:Hes....Hes.....Tied up! Lord! Erin:Who did this Bowser?Let me take of the mouth-fold... Bowser:I just dont know! it was an ambush I tell ya! Brendan:WAAH! Reminds me of that nightmare... Erin:With me and you falling into the Child Shredder? Brendan:Oh yeah! When we nearly died?Also when the goomba and the koopa troopa were eaten first? Black mage:Ngh? This were a dream? Tho it might be true....nyuk nyuk.... Erin:KNOCK IT OFF, BLACK MAGE. Bowser:No he means it.Only a boy hasn't been eating kids.Its a girl, not a boy.I heard on the news! Brendan:I guess she didnt have a NAME? Black mage:OH, come on now.What about OUR problem? Brendan:I know!We split up.Me and Erin will search floors 5000-10000 you search 5000-1, Capisce? Erin:YEAH, LETS GO! 2 mins later Brendan:I dont like this. Erin:Oh Brendan.Dont worry,Weve got this, see? Brendan:Whewwee! Erin:As soon as we work our quest, we will be fine! Brendan:OH NO....This aint GOOD! ERIN! BEHIND YOU! Erin:Wha...?What do you mea.....LORD!ITS...........ITS........... Other party Bowser:Now we can do guy talk! Black mage:You mean like about girls? Bowser:Yeah, about girls.Who do you like? Blackmage:I'd go for Erin but no. I'd get killed by Rai! Peach, maybe....? Bowser:NO! PEACH IS MINE! Black mage:.....Amy? Bowser:Which one? Black mage:The Sonic one. Bowser:Why the loser?I like Peach and Daisy. Black mage:Drama spice and american idiot?You have weird taste!! Bowser:I dont know why, I ju.......um, whos the stupid guy behind you? Black mage:Stupid guy...?Oh, HIM. Bowser:&!$@! RUN, YOU MORON! Black mage:GAH! BI...... Bowser:Sorry for interrupting your screech,but you NEARLY GAVE THE FUTURE AWAY!!! Black mage:GAH!FIRAGA, BLIZZAGA...THUNDAGA...AERAGA....BIOAGA!?Didnt know I could use this.GAAH... To be continued ' ' Category:Finished Stories Category:The Problem With Cooking Saga